Parting
by hanyou-halfa
Summary: Title changed, Sequal to 'Sadness' What happens when Danny and Sam's parents find out they're missing? read to find out! chapter 7 up! Please review! summary sucks, sorry... DxS
1. an uneasy feeling

**Ok, so a plot bunny got hold of the computer... yeah, so here it is, the sequal to 'Sadness'. The ending to me sounds really weird, I'm not sure what you people think about it but yeah... ok I'm random, you can rant, flame, whatever to me in a review about this story, I don't mind... so here you go, hope you like it.**

**please review!!!! **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom 

The sun had begun to rise as the eerie fog once again vanished. All the citizens of our fair city had started their lives as they normally would. Except, for the Fenton family, and the Manson family. something was wrong, but it wasn't known to them, yet.

In the Fenton household, at 6 am, Jack and Maddie were still down in the lab, a heavy, uneasy feeling that was hovering around them while they worked. They simply thought of it as nothing, ignoring it constantly. Their 16 year old daughter Jasmine, also known as Jazz, had the same feeling hanging around her when she awoke. But unlike her parents, she decided to investigate this feeling. It led her to her younger brother, Danny's, room.

She slowly walked towards her younger sibling's room expecting to find him there, tuckered out from last night.

What only Jazz, along with a very select few, knew was that her younger brother, Danny Fenton, was none other than the infamous Danny Phantom. Not even her parents knew this secret.

As she entered, she found the room empty. At first, she thought Danny was playing a trick by making himself invisible so he could scare her when she walked over.

"Ha ha, very funny Danny, I know what you're trying to do, come on now." Jazz called out.

No reply. Jazz's worry began to rise; usually he would just come out and admit defeat since it was pointless, in this situation. But he didn't. She walked over to the bed and felt around for something, and invisible body, sweaty bed sheets, anything to let her know Danny had at least been there. Nothing. Her worry evolved into fear.

_What if Danny's hurt? What if he's still fighting and he needs our help?_

Then her fear evolved into panic. She quickly got a hold of herself. She didn't want herself going crazy and her parents finding out about Danny's secret when the situation might not even be that important, she promised. She thought of some possibilities that could have happened to him. Maybe he's just resting and he'll fly back soon. Maybe he's over at Tucker's or Sam's place, he could have been too tired to fly back so he stayed over at their house. She decided to stick with the second one for now. She calmly picked up the phone and dialed the number to Tucker Foley's house. The phone began to ring as a voice was heard on the opposite end.

"Foley residence" A female voice answered.

"Hi, umm could I please speak to tucker?" she said as calmly as she possibly could.

"I'll see if he's up," the voice stated warmly.

"Thanks"

She waited a few seconds before the phone was answered again.

"Hello?" stated the voice.

"Tucker, I need to ask you something." Jazz asked her voice slightly cracking.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" he asked in between a yawn.

"Is Danny at your place?"

"No, why, did he run off or something?"

"He didn't come home last night. He still hasn't come yet, his bed wasn't even touched." her voice now filling with worry as she walked down the stairs.

"Calm down Jazz, I'm sure he's around. Have you called Sam's place yet?"

Just then their front door went crashing down as two muscular looking guys along with a detective made their way in. Jack and Maddie heard the loud noise and ran up the stairs, guns blazing, thinking it was a ghost. When they got up the stairs they lowered their weapons.

"What do you want?" Jack demanded.

"They're with us." two voices coming from outside added as they walked in. It was none other than Pamela and Jeremy Manson.

"If Sam is here I want you to tell me right now." Pamela demanded. They were all giving each other cut eye.

"She isn't here, why, did something happen?" Jazz cut in before the parentals began tearing each other apart.

"When we went to wake her up this morning she wasn't in bed, we thought she would either here or that other boy's place."

"Well she isn't, so take your men off my door and out of my house!" Maddie demanded angrily.

"Well, how are you so sure, what if that _good-for-nothing_ son of yours is hiding her?" Pamela retorted fumingly.

"YOU DO NOT CALL _MY_ BABY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!!!" Maddie had the gun up and pointed at Pamela.

"Stop it you two, your acting like children!" Jazz took charge again.

"Sam isn't here. I went into Danny's room and checked, they're not there." Jazz continued.

"Hah, see there, your Goth girl isn't in our Danny's room." Jack retorted triumphantly.

"Well, Danny kind of isn't there either." Jazz nervously added.

"WHAT!!?!" both parents yelled simultaneously.

"Well Sam's not in their either."

"Where could they be, -gasp- what if they…" Jeremy began.

"Please don't say it Mr. Manson." Jazz pleaded.

"ELOPED!?!?!?!?" both mothers screamed so loud you'd swear the earth shook.

"NO.THEY.DIDN'T!!!!!" Jazz screamed almost as loud as the other two.

* * *

**And that's how I have ended this prolougue... I'm not sure if you can call the way it ended, or that second last line, weird or creepy but I kind of do, this is why I was hesitant about writing, so yeah, I believe this will be the only weird/creepy moment... or not, I'm not sure, that plot bunny's still going... so I'm just waiting for it to tell me what to write next. That last line might seem very, extra, but that's because I had to put it there so there wouldn't be any confusion or quick conlusions as to what had happened next. If you've read the first story, then you'll probably know where the two are and what has happened to them, for those who haven't, that last line is there for you. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for any mistakes, or weirdness, please review :D**

NOTICE!!!!: I need a better title for this story!!! please, please, help me think of something:NOTICE!!!!

**Later!!!!!**

**-Kate**


	2. search party

**Huzzah!!! the second chapter :D I don't really have much to say here so we'll just get on with it.**

**Hope you enjoy, please review!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom 

"Please be reasonable, I mean sure they like each other but they're both too blunt to figure it out!!" Jazz practically shrieked just so she could get the attention of the two bawling mothers.

They just stood there watching Maddie's fuming daughter trying to calm herself down after exploding.

"Is everybody calm now?" Jazz asked menacingly.

Everyone nodded feebly.

"Good, now what we need to do set up a search party, Mr. and Mrs. Manson, you can look around the west, mom, dad, look around the east, me and Tucker will search from the air with the Spectre Speeder, got it?" her voice as serious as ever.

Everyone nodded again.

"Alright let's do this."

Jazz quickly put the phone to her ear realizing that she forgot about Tucker over the phone. The adults hopped into their vehicles and began their search.

"Tucker, are you still there?"

"Umm, yeah, I heard everything, I'll be right over." Tucker said as he quickly hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was only a few minutes when Tucker arrived. He walked down to the lab and saw Jazz preparing all of these gadgets and what not.

"Jazz?"

"Tucker, come here and hold on to this for me." Jazz said as Tucker walked up to her and was given a bag containing various tracking devices, weapons, a first aid kit, and a thermos. Then Jazz tucked a metal boomerang under her arm as she went towards the Spectre Speeder with her own bag.

"The Boooo-merang?" Tucker questioned.

"It's still locked on to Danny's ecto-signature; it should be able to find him." Jazz boarded the Speeder as Tucker followed, and flew off.

As soon as they reached the sky, Jazz opened the door and threw the Booo-merang. After a few seconds of floating, the contraption beeped and began zooming towards the outskirts.

"Hurry Tucker, follow it."

They quickly zoomed after it, reaching the edge of Amity Park. They landed the Speeder as the Booo-merang headed towards the woods. Tucker and Jazz each took out a tracking device and ran after the flying object.

Soon they ran into a clearing and the booo-merang dropped to the floor. The two kids began scanning the clearing; it was strewn with scattered ectoplasm. Jazz's scanner identified it to be Danny's. She fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

Tucker ran to her side, trying to comfort her as much as he could while at the same time keeping his own tears from falling.

"Don't worry Jazz, I-I'm sure he's ok." Tucker assured. He tried so hard to hide his own doubt. Jazz just sat there, tears flowing freely.

_Danny, where are you? _

A strange palace was seen in the distance of a strange glowing green environment. Eight people were waiting at the front of this great castle. Seven of them were girls and one was a man, looking to be around his thirties or forties.

Just on the edge of the palace steps, a bright blue glow appeared and revealed two girls.

"Looks like Sapphira is back." A voice said in a laid back tone.

"Sapphira!" another one exclaimed.

* * *

**Hmm, I had assumed this chapter would have lasted longer... yeah I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer, all the way up to the part where, oops, I almost said something, you'll have to wait for what happens next, oh well. So there it is...**

**Thanks a bunch to my reviewers The-Writing-Princess, and Dizappearingirl :D hooray!! me and the plot bunny praise you :D**

**sorry for any mistakes, please review!!!!**

**Later!!!!**

**-Kate**


	3. Sapphira

**Wow, this took awhile, sorry about that, havent gotten lots of time to write, always on vacation, and I've just recently created a Deviantart account W00T :D not much on it but thats how I draw... anyway, Sorry for any mistakes, please review and enjoy:D **

**Deviant account: (remove spaces) http:// hanyou-halfa. deviantart. com/**

* * *

Disclaimer: You already know this... 

"Sapphira!!!!" one girl called out and ran towards her and immediately incased her in a choking embrace.

"Hi. sis. could. you please. let go?" she gasped in between breaths.

"Oriana, let go before you kill her." stated another.

"Hee hee, sorry Melaina." Oriana chuckled before letting go of Sapphira.

Sapphira collected herself as her sisters gathered around, seven altogether, including herself. Then her father walked up to her. She looked up to him and bowed.

"Sapphira, you know you may address me as your father. Now, in other matters, have you completed your task?" he asked.

"Yes, m-master Damien, I have successfully taken down the guardian of the Amity area."

Damien frowned but continued,

"Very good my daughter, you have done well, the Amity area is now under your rule."

"Thank you. H-however, I do not wish to control the region, merely to rule it. The duty of controlling the region may go to whom ever you choose, m-master. Now if you'll excuse me, I 'd like to rest up." Sapphira stated calmly.

Damien sighed again at his daughter, but nodded in agreement.

"Very well Sapphira, if that is what you wish."

Sapphira bowed again and headed towards her room, Sam following behind her, her eyes clouded with blue..

"Aww, Sapphira still can't get used calling him father." Oriana cooed.

"Yeah, and she seems upset, you think maybe because it was..." Sienna started.

"Probably. After all, it was her first time conquering a region." Kura stated in a monotone voice.

"Poor Sapphira." Viridia added.

Melaina merely rolled her eyes and sighed.

Damien looked towards his eldest daughter and called to her.

"Vanora, may I please speak to you?"

"It's about Sapphira isn't it?" she stated as she walked up to him.

"Yes. I just don't know what to do, she's already fourteen and she still can't get used to it," Damien started.

"She's just _turned_ fourteen father, were celebrating her birthday tonight, and this isn't the first time one of us hasn't been able to call you father till we were fourteen." Vanora added.

"That was Sienna, but she called me father the day _before_ she turned ." Damien argued.

"But that still doesn't mean anything." Vanora argued back.

The other five just watched their father and older sister talking about Sapphira.

"Hmm, father's worried about Sapphira. Come on, lets go see her." Oriana stated as she walked past her arguing family members. Her other sisters followed.

As the sisters continued to walk to Sapphira's room, Damien and Vanora concluded their argument.

"Alright Vanora, you win." Damien sighed slightly then chuckled.

Vanora smirked then placed her hand on her father's shoulder.

"Don't worry father, I'll go talk to her." Vanora said smiling as she started her way to Sapphira's room.

"Oh, by the way Vanora, I'm leaving Sapphira's region for you to control, however this means you'll have to 'skip you turn.' So, you can tell Sapphira that I guess."

"Alright father." Vanora nodded.

As Vanora made her way to Sapphira's room, the other girls had already gotten to her, asking her various questions about her and her 'assistant', Sam.

"Alright you guys, I think that's enough questioning for today, come on let her rest." Vanora replied. The other girls left the room. Vanora and Sapphira were now alone; Vanora closed the door and saw Sapphira sitting on her bed. She walked up to her sister and sat down beside her. There was a small silence between the for awhile, then Sapphira finally spoke up.

"V-Vanora, what's wrong with me?"

Vanora just looked at her, shocked and confused.

* * *

**Yes, Sapphira thinks there's something wrong with her. I bet you people thought she was a villian didn't you. Well she kinda is, but she doesn't mean to be... **

**Quick note: Ruling is different from controlling, in my eyes anyway. This means that the 'Amity area' is under the rule or Sapphira, but she doesn't wish to be in the region itself and control everything that happens there, that's now Vanora's job.**

**Thanks Dizappearingirl for reviewing, sorry not much action or emotion, _yet,_ but don't worry, there should be some soon, hopefully...**

**The plot bunny's off with his friends, giving me trouble, and new plots that I don't really need right now... grrr, curse that infernal bunny... **

**Sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoyed, please review!!!!!!!!**

**Later!!!!!!**

**-Kate**


	4. A talk

**Hi, I'm baaaaaaaaack :D Uhh, I don't really have much to say here so, I'll just get on with it.**

**Enjoy !!! Please review :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own DP obviously... 

"Why in the name of the Ghost Zone would you think something is wrong with you?" Vanora asked sympathetically.

"Well, why is it, I feel like this?" Sapphira asked as she looked down at her hands that had begun shaking.

Vanora looked at her and frowned softly.

"Sapphira," she sighed as she enveloped her in embrace.

"Nothing is wrong with you. This is how you are."

"But why is it when you guys conquered your first region you didn't feel like this, Melaina even felt empowered when she conquered the Asian region!!" Sapphira exclaimed. Tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"It is because of _who_ you are. Sapphira, you know we are all only half sisters because of our father, and each of us has taken the role of an element." Vanora started, Sapphira merely rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"Your element is very different from any of ours, and with the fact that you're part human gives you an instinct to sympathize humans."

"But what about Viridia? Her element is Earth, isn't she kind of like me too then?"

"Well, it's true that Viridia has the role of earth, but she's also connected to the Earth. She knows what the humans are doing to it, so she has a grudge against them."

"You however, have the element of water. The element of life."

Sapphira's eyes widened as she looked down at the ring she had gotten while she was at Amity.

_Could it be true? Could he still be?_ She thought quietly to her self. She stared at the ring, glowing slightly with blue and green light.

"S-so it's ok if I feel this way?" Sapphira asked, her eyes still on the ring.

"Of course it is." Vanora replied in a motherly fashion.

Sapphira smiled at her and she returned it. Then Vanora kissed her forehead and headed towards the door.

"Oh by the way Sapphira, father gave me your region to control, I hope that's ok" Vanora said as she was about to leave.

Sapphira nodded and smiled as she looked at Vanora.

"Vanora?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Sapphira said with a smile.

Vanora smiled back, left, and closed the door.

Sapphira's smile lingered a little longer as she looked at the ring, blue and green colors batting against each other for a few seconds, then almost merging with each other a while later.

The ring.

* * *

**Yes, the ring has a meaning!!! But what could that meaning be!! Guess, guess, guess :D -Gasp- O.o Melaina took over Asia!!!! XD **

**I'm just putting this to clear things up: ( It goes: Name- main color- element- age- number (rank thing-y whatever you want to call it.) )**** Vanora- white- wind- 21 yrs- 1st, Melaina- black- darkness- 20 yrs-2nd, Oriana- gold- crystal- 19 yrs- 3rd, Sienna- orange- lightning- 18 yrs- 4th, Kura- red- fire- 17 yrs- 5th, Viridia- green- earth- 16 yrs- 6th, Sapphira- blue- water- 14 yrs- 7th **

**Thanks a bunch to New Ghost Girl and Dizappearingirl for your reviews :D!!!!! Plot Bunny thanks you XD!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes, please review!!!! **

**Later!!!!!!**

**-Kate**


	5. Trouble

**OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!! I almost didn't get this in on time O.o I needed to get this in before school starts. Grrrr I hate starting highschool!!!!!! Gahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! **

**I'm sooooo sorry I didn't get this finished earlier, things happen... back to school shopping and my dad's B-day was today :D**

**Ok getting on with it now. Enjoy!!!!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DP... kinda obvious... 

Back at Amity Park, things began to pick up. Jazz and Tucker had returned to Fenton Works where the parents were waiting in worry. Jazz was still in shock and Tucker was helping her through the door.

"Jazz, Tucker what happened, did you find them?" Maddie asked with worry. From the expression on her daughter's face she could tell that it wasn't good news.

"We, we didn't find them." Jazz said, her words trembling. Unsure if she should tell what they saw. She her mom and Pamela burst into tears. Devastated by the news of the children. She wondered if this was a good time to tell them, about Danny, his secret and everything else. Now would have been a good a time as any.

She looked to Tucker for confidence. Tucker nodded in agreement, he knew what she wanted to do, and he agreed.

"M-mom, dad, there's something I need to tell you. I-it's about Danny."

"What is it Jazz, do you know where he might be?" Maddie asked almost immediately.

Jazz to a deep breath and sighed as she began to speak.

"Danny, is…" Jazz began.

"HE'S DANNY PHANTOM!!!" Tucker blurted out.

Everyone, even Jazz looked at him dumbfounded.

"N-no, how can that be?" Maddie asked faintly.

"I-it happened about a month and a half ago. Me, Sam and Danny were in the basement. Danny went inside the portal, then it turned on." Tucker started.

"It gave him ghost powers." Jack stated in shock. Then Maddie looked to Jazz. She had her head low and her eyes closed.

The expression on Jazz's face gave Maddie one question to ask.

"You knew Jazz?"

Jazz nodded, then looked towards her Maddie and Jack.

Her parents.

The night Danny went missing, he and Jazz overheard their mom and dad talking about Danny Phantom and how they wanted to rip him apart molecule by molecule…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz and Danny peered into the basement where there parents were busy as always working on new inventions that involved getting rid of ghosts. Danny was sort of used to it by now but he always felt bad whenever he heard it.

Tonight wasn't a good night for him to hear it. He got another D in one of the various subjects he's failing, he had another run in with Dash, and he just had a fight with one of his best friend. Then he over heard his parents talking, which just made his problems worse.

"Maddie, I'm going to tear that Phantom kid apart molecule by molecule with the newest upgrade of the Jack o' nine tails!" Jack stated proudly.

"Now Jack, don't you think we should study him too?" Maddie added.

"Sure Maddie, you can study his remains when I'm through with him." Jack laughed as he held up the modified invention proudly.

Danny had enough; he stormed up the stairs and to his room. Jazz, being the overprotective sister that she was, went up to comfort him.

When she opened the door, she saw Danny, his face in his pillow.

"Danny, are you ok?" Jazz asked.

Danny laid there for a second, then he pulled his face from his pillow and blurted.

"Yeah. My grades are in the toilet, I'm getting beaten every second of the day by Dash, I just had a huge fight with one of my best friends, and my parents want to rip me molecule by molecule. I'm just Peachy keen!!!"

Jazz retracted slightly but walked towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, I don't blame you for snapping at me. It was a stupid question to ask." Jazz sighed sympathetically.

Danny lowered his head as he began to cool down.

"It, it's just so hard. School and Dash I can handle. I'm planning on fixing the fight I had with Sam." Danny started.

"With that ring?" Jazz asked as she pointed to a class ring on his bedside table. Danny nodded.

"But it's just hard knowing that your parents want to kill you, and are making inventions to do so." Danny sighed.

Jazz put her arm around his should and pulled him into an embrace. They stayed like that for a few more seconds until Danny finally calmed down.

"Maybe I'll patrol a little, before I go over to Sam's house." Danny suggested. A meek smile slowly creeping across his face.

"Alright, go blow off some steam, I'll cover for you." Jazz said smiling.

Danny stood up, changed into his ghost form, picked up the ring, and headed for the window.

"Oh Jazz, thanks." Danny said as he smiled. Jazz returned it and said, "No problem."

And with that Danny flew into the night.

That was the last time any of them saw him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz felt that it was her fault, she began to feel guilty.

"But, why didn't he tell us? He knows he can tell us anything." Jack blurted out worryingly.

Then Jazz remembered the true reason he was fuming, their mom and dad.

"You, if you hadn't been screaming out how much you wanted to rip Phantom apart, Danny would have never wanted to leave!!" Jazz blurted out angrily.

"But if Danny had just told us that he was the ghost boy, then we would have stopped. Why didn't Danny tell us?" Maddie asked confused.

"Well let's see. 'Maddie, I'm going to tear that Phantom kid apart molecule by molecule!!! No Jack, we should dissect and study him.' Now where in those lines would give Danny any reason to _want_ to tell you that he's half ghost!!" Jazz fumed angrily.

Maddie and Jack just stood there, shocked. It was there fault Danny was gone. Maddie fell to her knees as she began crying. Jack got down on his and began to comfort her.

Jazz saw her mother, broken and mourning for her son. Jazz closed her eyes, and began to calm herself down, not knowing that she too began to cry.

"Look, I'm sorry I got mad at you, it's just…" Jazz began.

"No, honey, you're right, it _is_ our fault Danny's gone." Jack started sadly.

"But were also going to bring him back." He stated, determined to find his son.

Jack looked to his wife; their quick eye contact was all she needed to understand what he was planning.

"Jazz you said he went to patrol? Well if he didn't come home, he might have encountered a ghost, right?" Maddie asked.

Jazz nodded her head. Her expression became determined.

"Yeah, that might happened." Jazz stated.

"We found traces ectoplasm all around the clearing at the edge of the woods. We think it's Danny's." Tucker added as he went to Jazz's side.

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked.

"The Boooo-merang led us to the clearing." Tucker said as he held out the strange contraption.

Maddie just stood there for a second, coming to a quick realization.

"That's why the Boooo-merang kept hitting Danny." Maddie's expression went from surprised to determined.

"Jack, take Jazz and do an all-around search in the clearing the kids found, see if you can find traces of anything that can help us. Tucker come with me, were going into the Ghost Zone and looking for any sign that they might be there." ordered Maddie as she handed out Fenton Phones to everyone. They all nodded and got ready.

"Now wait just a second." stated Pamela.

Everyone looked at her, worried that she was going to start discouraging the plan.

"We want something to do too." she pouted, then showing a quick smile she turned towards Maddie, smiling back at her.

"Alright. Upstairs in the Op Centre we have security cameras placed all around the city. Look through the tapes and contact us if you find anything."

Pamela nodded as she was handed a Fenton Phone. She dragged Jeremy with her and ran up to the Op Centre.

"We have cameras all around this place?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, we just don't use them often." Maddie replied with blankly.

"Anyway, come on we got to get the plan into action." Maddie stated.

"Right" everyone stated as they ran off to do their jobs. Maddie and Jazz ran to the basement and boarded the Specter Speeder. She spoke into the Fenton Phones to make sure everyone could hear her.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Maddie asked through the Phones.

"Ready" everyone replied.

Maddie and Jazz flew into Ghost Zone, Jack and Tucker drove to the clearing, and Pamela and Jeremy began looking through the tapes.

"Maddie, we're at the clearing now and there's a positive on spectral activities." Jack said as he spoke into the earpiece.

Maddie was giving the o.k to Jack when Pamela buzzed in saying that they found some footage from the clearing.

"The video is kind of blurry but it looks like there we're three people in the clearing that night. One of them looks like Danny Phantom, there's another one that's wearing a long cloak but I think it's a girl, and there's another one holding a weapon it looks like… SAM?!!?!?" Pamela cried out.

"Sam? What's she doing there?" Maddie rang in. An answer didn't return.

"Pamela, what's wrong? Are you still there?"

"Maddie, Pamela's but umm, there's something here that she doesn't really want to talk about." Jeremy answered back.

Just as Maddie was about to ask something Jazz rang in.

"Mom, there's something wrong going on. The clouds are acting unusual, and dad suspects it too."

"What's going on out there?" Maddie cried out in frustration.

"Umm, Mrs. Fenton, I think you should take a look at this." Tucker said as he showed her his PDA. It was on the News channel and things outside weren't going very well.

"This is Lance thunder with the news. Trouble in Amity folks, it looks like the clouds are going crazy, and what's that? It appears that a person's up there." Lance exclaimed.

On the screen they showed a close up of the clouds and indeed they saw a person. It was a girl in a long white cloak. She looked to be in her early twenties.

"Jack I think I see what you seeing." Maddie cried out.

"Maddie there's trouble here. The clouds are brewing and the winds are picking up. I… think the signal's getting…weaker." Jack message was choppy but Maddie could understand it.

"Jack, do you want us to return?"

"No Maddie,…fzzt… keep going we have to focus on the mission…fzzt… just keep going, no mater what."

"Alright Jack. Good luck." Maddie said just as the signal disconnected. Maddie had her head low, a tear slowly slid down her cheek. "Be safe." she whispered quietly. Tucker was still looking at the news video, the clouds were getting worse and the winds were blowing the trees away. Then the girl in the clouds began talking.

"This land has been taken over by my younger sister in the name of Master Damien. All humans, surrender or you will face the consequences." She boomed out, then the wind blew the news cameras away, nearby trees, houses, and Lance Thunder as well. The screen went fuzzy and his PDA turned off.

"Huh? What's going on out there?" Tucker sounded worried.

"Tucker, come on we have to find Danny and Sam." Maddie continued as she pressed a button revealing a scanner. "Real-world item detected." It stated. It showed the silhouette of a class ring, and a girl. She turned the Spectre Speeder to the right and began following the scanner.

She still never found out what Pamela saw. Maybe it's for the best but right now they had to keep searching for the kids. Everyone outside would be on there own.

Good luck you guys, you're going to need it.

* * *

**Ahahahahahhaha !!!!!!! Woo-hooo long chapter !!!!! yay :D alright, I've got to do this quick.**

**Big thanks to dannyphantom92, New Ghost Girl, and Dizappearingirl for your reviews, I feel loved:3 Thank yous and cookies all around :D**

**alright, any questions, feelings, comments? Please review !!!!! Hope you enjoyed !!!!!!!!! Sorry for any mistakes... **

**sorry I gotta run, I need to go join my Dad's party downstairs. Bye :D**

**Later!!!!!**

**-Kate**


	6. You!

**Huzzah OMG OMG I finally updated -rejoices- It's been so long since I've updated. OH how I miss this plot, the bunnies have been glomping me with other extremley random plots. I missed this so much I added a little twist, hee hee...**

**A grea thanks to all my reviewers: Silver Shadowbreeze, New Ghost Girl, dizappearingirl, and dannyphantom92!!!! A cookie for you all :D**

**On with the story, ****hope you enjoy!! sorry for any mistakes**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DP 

"Huh? W-where am I? _Who_ am I?" asked a voice. To him it sounded familiar yet distant. He opened his eyes, but all he saw was a cloudy dark place, swirling mist abound. Then a figure appeared in front of him, shrouded in shadow.

"You don't know who you are?" It asked.

The boy shook his head; his memory, clouded, his thoughts a disarray.

"What a shame. If you are unable to remember, you may never come back. You must remember who you are, your life, and your love." The figure simply expressed, then disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait, what?" he blurted out, but it was too late, the figure disappeared. He stood up slowly, only to fall back again. He felt a great pain in his chest, as he if had been hit by a great heat.

"Urg, what happened to me?" he groaned as he clutched his chest.

* * *

She gazed outwardly through her window. 

"Please remember, you have to." She said silently as she clutched the orb close to her chest.

"Sapphira, where'd you go!!?"

"Uhh, I'm in my room." Sapphira called out.

Sienna peered into the room to see her sister looking out her window.

"Hey Sapphira?" She said in a perky tone, but her expression quickly changed when her eyes met her sister's.

"Sapphira, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh, oh, umm it's nothing." Sapphira said briskly as she quickly wiped a tear. Sienna knew that wasn't true, but she respected her sister.

"Well alright, I just came here to remind you that the party is tonight, father expects you to sing your proudest and loudest because you have captured you first region and defeated the pest Danny Phantom." Sienna smiled as she struck her chest with her hand to show pride. Sapphira smiled back, reassuring that she was okay.

"Don't worry Sienna; I'll do my very best for master, err, f-father." She said with nervousness.

Sienna squealed with joy, "Yay, you finally did it, you finally said father!" she exclaimed.

She burst out of the room in glee hurrying to tell the others about Sapphira's success.

Sapphira sighed as she continued to look out the window. She had begun reflecting on what she had conversed with Vanora a while ago before she left for Amity

"Big sister, I know we've talked about it but it still feels strange. Like I don't belong." She silently spoke to herself as she poked her head out of the window.

Down below she could see a few people preparing for tonight's party.

"Why is it I must do this in order to feel accepted, and yet now that I have, I feel more of an outcast than ever."

At that point Sapphira felt the lowest she ever could, and on her birthday no less. She looked back to Sam who was standing quietly beside her bed; her body as pale as ever. Sapphira than realized that Sam was becoming quite skinny. "Hmm, well I can't have her dying on me, then what good would she be than." She thought to herself. She knew that wasn't the real reason she wanted to feed Sam, but either way she made her way from her room, down the marble staircase, and into the dining hall where they were preparing a great feast.

"Good afternoon Miss." said one of the servants as they bowed.

"Good afternoon. I was wondering if I could have some food, just a small snack."

"Umm, of course miss, wait one minute." said the servant as she went into the kitchen. A short minute later, she came back with a silver platter carrying a loaf of bread, cup of water, and a few other small sorts of appetizers; all glowing.

"Thanks." Sapphira smiled as she took the plate.

"Would you like me to bring that up for you?"

"That's all right, I'll have her hold it." she said as she gave the plate to Sam.

"Alright then, good day miss." The servant said as she bowed again. Sapphira smiled than led Sam back up the stairs and into her room. Once she got there she locked the door and sat Sam onto her bed. She placed her hand in front of Sam's neck, right in front of the ring. Slowly, the ring began glowing and spinning, and pretty soon the ring was hovering on her hand.

Sam closed her emotionless eyes, and reopened them to reveal her natural ones.

"Wha-huh wh-what's happening? Where am I?" Sam was dazed and looking around this unknown environment; until she spotted Sapphira.

"You!!!"

"Yes, me."

"I saw what happened in the woods that night!! What you made me do!!!!" Sam began to shout, but Sapphira quickly covered her mouth before she could get loud enough for her sisters to hear.

"If my sisters hear you you'll be dead." Sapphira said calmly. Sam's eyes widened but she remained silent. Tear began to form and she started to cry. Sapphira took the plate and gave it to Sam. At first she rejected the plate, she didn't want to mingle with someone who made her kill; however, she hadn't eaten for days. She glared as she took the plate. Sapphira smile quietly. After the first bite, she proceeded to spit it out.

"What's wrong with this food?" Sam asked as she scraped her tongue of the green bread.

"Oh right, you're human." Sapphira said as she took the plate back. Sam continued to glare at her more.

Sapphira took her orb, spread it and placed it over the food. After a few seconds of watching the food glow an eerie blue, she took the orb off of the food, along with the spectral green color.

"There, that should be okay for you to eat." Sapphira said as she handed Sam the plate.

"This isn't going to kill me now is it?" Sam asked as she eyed the food suspiciously.

"Trust me, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it in the 3 days you've been here." Sapphira retorted blandly.

"What! Are you seri-mmfhm!" Sam began but was muffled by Sapphira's hand. Sam quieted down once more.

"Shh, just shut up and eat. I'll explain everything to you; and don't even think of blurting anything out."

Sam obeyed as she began eating the food; listening to Sapphira unravel her tale.

* * *

"Have we gotten any closer to finding them yet?" 

"I don't think so. Take a left here." Tucker said as he pointed down a hallway of doors.

"How long have we been here?"

"3 days now I think." Maddie said as she continued to steer the Speeder.

"Oh man, it _has_ been 3 day!" Tucker exclaimed as he looked at the time on his PDA.

"I wonder how everyone's doing." Maddie said frowning.

Tucker sighed as he laid back. "I'm not sure. But they should be ok, they're all strong." Tucker said reassuring Maddie.

"Yeah, I'm sue your right." Maddie said as she smiled slightly and proceeded through a large wooden door.

* * *

"Dad!" Jazz exclaimed as he was hit from above. 

"Don't worry 'bout me Jazz, just keep shooting!"

Jazz looked back at her dad but continued to fire.

Jack got back up and began firing again.

"Rebellion is useless. Back down now!!" the girl in the clouds said as she sent another shot down towards them. This went on for a bit longer, until Vanora got fed up.

"Enough!!! This ends now!!" she exclaimed loudly, so loud it shook the clouds. She held out her hand and a great staff formed between her fingers. Grasping it tightly, she took aim and fired a great barrage of wind bullets; powerful, concentrated, and precise enough to kill. They zoomed towards Jazz.

She stood there, stunned, watching as the gust of wind blazed towards her.

"Jazz!!!" Jack exclaimed as he ran towards her, pushing her out of the way of the bullets.

Jazz gasped as she hit the floor a few feet away from where her dad pushed her from. Tears began to fill her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

To be continued…

* * *

**Muhahahhahaa!!!! What has happened to Jack? Have to wait until next chapter... -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!- **

**Hee hee, sorry about that I couldn't help myself :D **

**Sorry this one took extremely long, highschool's been killer. Self-directed learning hurts my brain **

**Hope you enjoyed !! Please review!!!!!**

**Later guys !!!**

**-Kate**


	7. preparations

**OMG SUPER HOORAY I UPDATED :D Sorry this took uber SUPREMLY LONG!!! but I wanted to make a long chapter for you guys :D, and for that I needed time... which I didn't have much of because of all this work being dumped on us poor freshmen T.T... so here you go!!**

**Thanks Dizappearingirl for reviewing :D a cookie for you!!!!!**

**Sorry for any mistakes... Please review :)**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DP 

Jazz quickly ran over to her fallen father. Blood had begun to seep into the ground.

"Daddy, please don't die!!" Jazz sobbed. Suddenly, a hand reached up for her shoulder. Her teary eyes became even wetter.

"Dad, you're alive!!"

"That's right Jazzy-pants. No ghost alive can take down Jack Fenton!" he grunted triumphantly, before clutching his side.

"Dad, you're hurt. Come on We'll head back into the RV and get the first aid kit." Jazz exclaimed as she helped her dad up.

-

_Hmm, they are not much of a threat. I could kill them right here, right now. But, Sapphira… in the current state she's in, I don't believe it would be the best thing for her. I'll leave them be, for now._

Vanora thought as she eyed the orange blob. She let them live, but not escape. Her staff was raised as spectral gusts of wind pulsated from her orb. Slowly reaching the outskirts of town, the waves had engulfed the whole park.

-

"Come on dad, we're heading back home." Jazz said as she pulled the car into drive and sped off.

"Come on Jazzy-pants, I can still take that ghost on, just watch me-"

"Watch you what, dad; get hurt again? Or do you want me to keep watching until your lifeless body is _in pieces_ splattered in _BLOOD_!!!" tears began falling.

Jack just stared. His daughter was crying, and it was because of him.

"Jasmine…"

"I don't want that happening, to anyone else…" Jazz struggled out as she remembered the thought of Danny.

Nothing more was spoken until they reached Fenton Works. When they got out of the RV, they saw the girl in the clouds saying something.

"All of you humans will surrender and obey!!" Vanora exclaimed as the spectral energy from her orb, began scouring all over the park.

"Hurry dad, into the house!!!!" Jazz shouted as they quickly made it into Fenton Works just before the waves bombarded the door. Quickly, ran to a side table and pressed a red button; a glowing green wave enveloped the whole house, just in time.

"Good job Jazz. Let's head upstairs and see what Pamela and Jeremy have gotten."

As Jack and Jazz headed up to the Op-Centre, they saw Jeremy gawking out the window and Pamela looking shocked.

"What's wrong Mrs. Manson?" Jazz asked as she walked up to her. Pamela had her eyes glued to the screen.

"Manson, what's going on?" Jack questioned as he walked up to Jeremy before proceeding to look out the window as well. The guys were shocked to see everyone the spectral energy touched automatically went into some kind of trance, then began to walk toward the centre of the town. Jazz went over to the cameras and re-winded the video up to the part where it showed the other night in the Woods. Jazz watched in amazement as the events of that fateful night began to reveal itself.

_Danny! So he _was_ there last night. Huh? What was that? A ghost? _

_H-hey, it, it's a girl._

_W-who is that? She looks almost like that girl in the sky. _

_Is it her? No, she looks different; younger._

_Wait… Is that Sam!?! What's she doing with that ecto-gun?… Oh no. Please say she didn't_-

Jazz watched in horror as what she feared most was displayed with a bright light that emanated from the screen. By this time, tears were flowing freely.

_N-No!!! Danny no!!! Please, don't tell me what we found was true!! Please anything else but that…_

"My, Sammykins…"

"Huh? Mrs. Manson..." Jazz sniffed as she looked back at the petrified woman.

"My Sammykins, would have never done that; not on her own accord. She's much too nice."

"Pamela honey, are you alright now?" Jeremy asked as both men turned away from the window.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he comforted his daughter.

"It's Danny, and Sam. They, were at the clearing last night. Along with a girl, I think she might be related to the one in the sky." Jazz began as she revealed what she saw in the video.

------------------------------

"Look, we've almost found them. Head into there." Tucker pointed towards a large, old-fashioned, wooden door. As they phased through the door, it seemed as though they entered a whole other region.

"Wait, we have to be careful now. This place might have more ghosts than outside the region." Maddie stated as she placed a cloaking device on the Speeder.

"Hopefully this will keep us hidden." Maddie continued as she took another turn towards a giant building.

"Yeah, I hope so too. Hey, it's pointing towards that building. They must be in there." Tucker exclaimed happily, to keep hope up.

"Sam and apparently a class ring are, but we can't tell if Danny is." Maddie remembered sadly. She knew it was a bad thing to think about this now, but she couldn't help it. Images of Danny when he was just four years old began appearing in her mind.

_Oh, my poor baby. I'm sorry, for what we've done. _

Maddie kept her head low as they slowly made their way around the building.

------------------------------

"So, you chose me to be you assistant. So you would know all I know about my 'region'?" Sam asked as she took a bite out of a piece of bread.

"Mm-hmm." Sapphira nodded as she took some food as well.

"Ok, I know that _can't_ be the only reason. If that were true then you could have gotten any other person from Amity Park, but I saw, you came specifically into my room... "

Sapphira chuckled slightly before taking another bite.

"Well also, it's because, you knew the ghost boy." Sapphira said plainly.

"Danny?" Suddenly, Sam remembered that night.

"You made me kill him! Why?" Sam exclaimed suddenly; loud enough to make a statement, but quietly enough so no one outside could hear her.

"I couldn't do it myself." Sapphira spoke as if it was nothing more than answering a common question.

Sam gasped, "So you made me kill him just because you couldn't?!"

Sapphira nodded again.

"Well if _you_ couldn't do it, then why'd you still have to?"

"Because, I guess it's kind of a tradition."

"To kill Danny Phantom?" Sam retorted.

"No, to defeat the region's guardian."

Sam paused and thought about Sapphira's last statement.

"Sapphira, come on it's time for your fitting!!" a sing-song tone was suddenly heard from outside the door.

"Uh oh, my sister." Sapphira exclaimed. She quickly took out her orb, and once again placed a ring around Sam; glowing a little dimmer than before.

Sam once again lost control of her body, but this time, not her mind.

_Oh great, not this again…_ Sam thought.

_Sam, can you hear me?_

_Huh? Who said that? _

_Don't worry, it's me. I've left your mind free so I can still talk to you. Well, telepathically anyway._

_Telepathically?_

Quickly, Sapphira ran over and unlocked the door before her sister accidentally broke it down.

"Come on baby sister!! It's time for your fitting." Oriana squealed as she dragged Sapphira out of her room. Sam stayed close behind.

As they made it into the dressing room, a large array of dresses were seen; all beautifully designed with various patterns and markings.

"What do you think of this one Saph?" Oriana asked gleefully as she pulled out a long, frilly, pink, flowered dress.

A grin tried to make its way across Sapphira's face but was abruptly interrupted.

"Uh sis, didn't you wear that on _your_ ceremony?" Sapphira asked, containing her giggles.

"Oh, yeah I did."

"Which means I couldn't wear it." She said, quickly coming up with an excuse.

_Let alone want to._ Sapphira thought quietly as her giggles were kept silent. She could hear Sam's laughs echo; stating that her parents had offered her a similar dress once.

"Hmm, I guess your right. Well, then what should we choose?"

"Well, is it ok if I choose it myself, then I'll call you and ask for your opinion?" Sapphira asked.

"Well, alright. But you better show it to me." Oriana said before smiling and walking out of the room.

As soon as Sapphira was sure no one outside could hear her, a burst of giggles escaped her lips.

_Oh my gosh, she actually wore that?_ Sam's voice giggled in Sapphira's head.

_Well you don't have to be mean. Oriana's like that; girly. _

_Oh, I can see that, hence the flower-bouquet dress._ Sam retorted again.

"Ok, ok, enough of that now. Here, help me find a good dress."

Suddenly, Oriana burst into the room once more, quickly capturing the attention of her giggling sibling.

"Oh, Sapphira, have you discovered your song yet? You should have by now. We're all anxious to here it; including grandfather." Oriana added.

"I know, I know. Wait, grandfather's coming to the ceremony?" Sapphira questioned.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

Sapphira shook her head.

"Well, grandfather's the one who's going to decree your passage into maturity."

"Oh, I see."

"You seem, disappointed Sapphira; is there something wrong?" Oriana asked.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm alright, it's just that I thought it was father who would do my ceremony. B-but if it's grandfather, then I don't mind either." Sapphira said as she smiled meekly.

"Alright then, see ya later." Oriana smiled once more before leaving.

"Well, well, looks like little Sapphira's growing up." teased a new voice. A dark cloaked girl appeared through the door.

"Oh, hi Melaina." Sapphira spoke quietly.

"Hmm, so this is your assistant huh? Why'd you have to choose a human?" the older girl asked as she took a quick look at Sam.

_She's your sister too?_ Sam questioned as Melaina walked towards Sapphira.

_Yeah._

_Ok, how many sisters do you have?_

_Well, I have 7 all together._

_You have 7 sisters?!!?_ Sam blurted out in shock; only being heard by her 'captor'.

"Uhh, she just seemed fit for me, I guess." Sapphira lied.

_Don't worry Sam; you'll be able to see all my sisters at the party tonight_. Sapphira quickly thought.

"Ok then... Well, have you heard?" Melaina continued as looked towards Sapphira.

"Heard what?"

"Grandfather's looking for an apprentice. That apprenticeship is _so_ mine, don't you think Sapphira?" the older girl sneered.

"Y-yeah, Melaina, you'd be perfect for grandfather's apprentice." Sapphira said, looking away.

Sapphira was never really close to Melaina. She always tended to avoid her, because she was very intimidating.

_Sapphira, your sister's scaring me. And she's not even looking at me._

_Trust me Sam, you wouldn't want to._ Sapphira thought back.

Staring into her eyes was like looking into the dark abyss as your soul was about to be plunged into eerie darkness.

"Do you _want_ that apprenticeship Sapphira?" Melaina questioned; a hint of maliciousness was heard in the tone of her voice.

"N-no, I don't think I'd be suited for that." Sapphira breathed as she looked down.

"Hmm, already giving it up, I see; smart girl, because you know you woudn't stand a chance against me. Well, buh-bye now." Melaina grinned with mischief before leaving the room.

Sapphira breathed out a sigh of relief, before walking back clothing racks and continued to look through the various dresses.

* * *

**Yeah, I don't really like how I ended this chapter, I planned on writing more but I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't turn into the next chapter...**

**I actually had another plan for this plot, but since I haven't actually done this in like, FOREVER, I kinda forgot, so now I'm filling it with a few more twists. Example, I had originally planned on killing Jack in this chapter -gasp- :o but I have forgotten what was suppose to happen after so I decided to change it. **

**I gotta start writing down my plots, they're all just floating in my head with all that school work... **

**Sorry if this seemed rushed. I suck at describing things... T.T**

**Oh, quick question, do you guys think I should post this story or any of my other stories on my deviantart account? Just a thought :) **

**Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed!! **

**Please review :)**

**Later!!**

**- hanyou-halfa**


End file.
